Un amours, en cache toujours un autre!
by HaRrY-pOtTeR FrAnCaIs
Summary: *ATTENTION LE CHAPITRE 1 EST CORRIGER!**Reponse au defit de mymye-potter* Slash Krum/Ron Alors que tous le mondes pensent que Ron est jaloux de krum, parce qu’ils sort presque avec hermione, et si sa serait le contraire?ron serait jaloux d'hermionne!
1. Il faut bien se rendre a l'évidence!

Note de l'auteur : Bon! Reponse au defis de Mymye-Potter, un couple, Ron/krum  
  
Resumer :Alors que tous le monde pensent que Ron est jaloux de krum, parce qu'ils sort presque avec hermionne, et si sa serait le contraire? Rom serait jaloux d'hermionne!(reponse au defis de mymye potter) Slash krum/ron  
  
Disclamer : Et voici le moment le plus cool de la journer!!! Le disclamer.*Tlm applaudit* Je fais pas d'argent!*la foules est dechainer* je possèdent aucun droit envers les personnage de hp*tlm saute sur place telement y sont exciter!* Et voila la fin du disclamer!!*tlm est dessus, il pleure la fin...* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Un amours, en cache toujours un autre!  
  
Chapitre1 : Il faut parfois se mettre a l'évidence!  
  
C'étais une journée ensoleiller qui s'annonçait prometteur, mes pour ron, il ne pouvait supporter une si belle ajourner sans sans la personne qui faisait battre son c?ur! Tous le monde pensait qu'ils étais jaloux que krum sorte avec hermionne, mes il avait complètement tord, il pouvait bien se l'avouer a lui-même, il étais jaloux.d'hermionne! Mais il se dit « Faut pas tout voir en noir! » pour lui-même, car hermionne lui avait demander si elle pouvait venir, avec krum pour le 2 dernière semaine, ces avec joie qu'ils avait accepter! Et puis il pourrait dormir dans la même chambre.. mes il n'osait même pas se demander si krum avait a peine, un petit point d'affection pour lui. Après tout.lui n'était qu'un minable qui suivait les traces de ses frères tan disque que krum, étais connue du monde entier! Le célèbre joueur de quidditch!  
  
Pendant des semaines il avait attendue que krum et hermionne arrive, et c'étais aujourd'hui la date de leurs arriver! Ron avait annoncer a sa famille que krum ainsi qu'hermionne allait venir 2 semaines avant la rentrer tan disque Harry allait venir 1 semaines, Tous les Wesley sautais littéralement sur place! Ron étais rendu dans la salle de bain, devant son vieux miroirs tous casser, asseyant d'arranger un peu sa coiffure, mes il n'y avait rien a faire, on aurait dire qu'aujourd'hui ses cheveux refusait de se peigner! Puis soudain on entendis un « DING!!!DONG!!! » Ron couru a la renverse a la porte, mes les jumeaux étais déjà entrain de complimenter hermionne et krum! Il devait au moins s'admettre qu'il était très sexy dans son smoking, et ses rrrrrrrr avec sa belle voix sexy, lui faisait tortiller son ventre! Puis sans réfléchir, il dit d'une voix complètement rauque -Vous sortez ensemble? -*krum, et hermionne apparemment gêner heu. non! Dirent t-il en même temps! Ron Fut complètement combler en constatant que leur voix étais des plus sincère! -d'accord! Bon vous venez, on va mettre vos objets dans votre chambre! -Bien dirent en même temps le « supposer couple »  
  
Ron fut emplie de jalousie quand hermionne prit la main de Krum, mes n'en laissa rien paraître, rendu en haut, ron dit a hermionne -Tu connais où est ta chambre? -Yep! Dit hermionne avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix, ron pensa qu'elle voulait seulement détendre l'atmosphère. -Bon, Vick, Victor! Se reprit rapidement ron, Ta chambre est par la! -Bon,., quand il vit la chambre il dit a ron, « chouette ta chambre » Les joue de ron devinrent d'un rouge violacer, il fa y tomber a la renverse, mes fut quand même capable de murmurer un vague « Merci. » Puis sentant le silence venir, Ron lui dit « Bon, je vais aller aider ma mère a préparer a manger! » Krum comprenant se qu'il pensait lui dit « ok. » ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Alors mymye-potter, comment tu la trouve ma fic? Esce-que je doit la continuer ou elle est poche? Review stp! En particulier mymye-potter!! 


	2. La vie, peut parfois être très surprenan...

Note de l'auteur : Bon, dans l'ancien chapitre, il avait beaucoup de fautes, mes dans celui-la, il en auras pas du tout! Et puis le chapitre, seras beaucoup plus long, ses juste que j'avais hâte de finir le 1 chapitre, et je devais partir au cinéma, donc, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
UN AMOUR, EN CHACHE TOUJOURS UN AUTRES !  
  
Chapitre2 : La vie, peut parfois être très surprenante !  
  
Ron allait dans à la cuisine, mais en fais, il en avait vraiment pas l'idée, en fait, il n'avait quitter la chambre que pour réfléchir, réfléchir a comment annoncer a krum son amour. Il étais tellement gêner avec Krum, maintenant il comprenait Ginny. Si seulement il pourrait crier, crier tous se qu'ils avait au c?ur ! Mais il avait peur, peur de perde sa réputation, une réputation qui d'ailleurs a ses yeux si misérable ! Mes pourtant, il avait cette tentation, cette tentation, qui lui disait de garder espoir, espoir qu'un jours, qu'un jours il ne soit pas obliger de cacher le regard d'amour incontesté qui lui étais adresser. Mes pour lui, cet espoir tombais en morceaux chaque fois, qu'il le voyais avec hermione. Puis soudain.  
  
Boum !!! Il rentra en collision avec quelqu'un, il ne s'étais pas rendu compte que pendant ses rêverie il avait passer par la porte laisser entrouverte de la maison et c'étais retrouver dehors. Il était rentré en collision avec quelqu'un, et cette personne, cette personne étais.Krum !!!  
  
Il bafouilla un vague et bref « merci. » Puis se retournant pour pas qu'il ne voit son visage rougit, partit sans que krum n'est pu dire le moindre mots. Puis sen crier gare, krum lui attrapa le bras et le força à se retourner.  
  
-Écoute si tu m'évite temps, je croit que ses parce que tu est en colère contre moi,. tu c'est je sort vraiment pas avec hermione. En fait j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! Ron fa y tomber a terre, il tremblait de désespoir. Voyant que Ron n'étais pas en état de parler il rajouta « et si j'étais si proche d'hermione, ses parce que je voulais me rapprocher de quelqu'un d'autres.  
  
Ron trouva les paroles de Victor, étais vraiment incompréhensible ! La seule personne que Krum pouvait connaitres mieux s'il était proche d'hermionne, c'était soit harry ou lui-même ! Puis soudain un vague de ré espoir le frappa, et si il avait essayer de se rapprocher, de lui ?  
  
Pendant que Ron réfléchissait a toute allure, il sentit des lèvre douce et fine toucher ses lèvre, Il n'en croyais pas ses yeux, il étais entrain d'embrasser,. Victor Krum !!! Le meilleur attrapeur de quidditch de tout les temps ! il devait rever !!C'étais impossible ! pour en être sur, il se pinça le bras, mes rien, les lèvres restait la ! il restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis Victor partit a la renverse vers la maison.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Alors ? Lui aussi est cours mes il a aucune fautes, du moins d'après moi. Et j'exprime beaucoup mieux les personnage. enfin je trouve, pour cette histoire, chaque chapitre seras cours, car les slash m'inspire la nuit ! mes la nuits. j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. En tk Review ! S .V. P 


End file.
